Question: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}1 & -2 \\ 2 & 3\end{array}\right]$ What is the determinant of $ C$ ?
Solution: The determinant of a 2x2 matrix can be computed the following way: $ = $ In this specific case, $ = $ $ = 7 $